


A Bright Spot in the Future of Darkness

by Ulawan5



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, Paralyzed Future, Pokemon culture, gender neutral protagonist so you can put your own in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulawan5/pseuds/Ulawan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grovyle and his human companion discuss the idea of the past, and what it may have been like.<br/>(Spoilers for the second act of the game.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright Spot in the Future of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This gets really cheesy toward the end I'm so sorry.

“What do you think it’s going to be like? The past I mean.” The human asks.

 Grovyle sits down next to them and takes the bag off his shoulder. “From what I remember, it’s full of light.”

 “Like a Drifblim explosion?”

 “Mhm, except for most of the time you’re awake!”

 “Doesn’t that hurt your eyes though? I mean, that’s a whooole lot of light it sounds like.”

 “Well, it’s not like it’s that intense all the time. It might feel like that when you go from a dark place to a light place though.”

 “...You think it’s going to hurt?”  
 “Oh no, of course not! Celebi is too sweet to ever do that. Besides, if it hurt, she probably would have told us by now.”

 The humans shoulders bob with a snicker. They look out into the ravaged landscape in the valley below. “I meant the light in our eyes, dummy. We’ve been here an awful long time.”

 Grovyle hums at the thought, “...It might then.”

 The human leans one elbow on their knee, and their head in their hand, they smile wistfully. “I guess that’s okay too.”

 Grovyle shifts his legs. “But that’s not all there is, light means that there’s color. Color beyond anything you’d ever see! There’s friendly pokemon, towns, villages, houses, families. Everyone greets you with a smile, a wave and a hello.”

 “There’s not pokemon battles?”  
 “Sure there are, they’re just a sport though. Mons train to connect with each other, and use it to help them.”

 “Do all the trees have leaves?”

 “There are leaves everywhere, berries, and tiny pokemon that keep them!”

 “I’ll bet the grass is so soft you can lay in it for hours…”

 “And rivers you can swim in every day.”

 “And sand that flows between your toes.”

 “Pokemon bake fresh bread to sell, and you can smell it all the way down the street.”

 “...Is that what that village used to be like do you think?”

 “There’s not a doubt in my mind.”  
 “There must have been so much love there. You could feel it in the walls and in the writing.”

 The both of them had only ever seen one village. A paralyzed one. The residents were frozen packing up their belongings, wares, sometimes even their children. They were all in such a state of panic if they had been stopped while moving. Some of them, mostly the very old or the very young, were completely at peace. there was even a hut where it seemed a grandmother had been holding her two grandchildren, awaiting the inevitability of fate.

 Only the extremely aggressive had managed to escape the wave of stopped time, and they were mostly inorganic, or simply ghost types.

 “Towns are magical places. I don’t think that ever really changes about them.”

 “...I really hope it’s everything we think it will be.”

 Grovyle stands and extends his hand, “Well, there is only one way to find out, right?”

 The human takes it and hauls themself up as well. “So by that, I take it we should move on.”

 “I believe I heard some claws from the cave, care to give them a chase?”

 “After you,” they smile mischievously and adjust their shoes.

 Grovyle looks one last time in assurance before taking their hand and breaking into a sprint, together, as it has been for almost too long.

 


End file.
